Ashamed
by qute-babie-dasey
Summary: Casey and Derek are secretly together, but what happens when one of them wants to finally let their secret out? Story wayy better than summary. Dasey.
1. Green with Envy

**This is my first FanFic, so bear with me here:D R&R PLEASE!! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD :(:(:(:(:(:(**

**

* * *

**

Casey's blood began to boil. She was pissed.

No.

She was beyond pissed. She was FURIOUS.

Then again, it shouldn't have been a surprise. She used to almost always feel that way about Derek ever since her mom married his dad.

But ever since a little incident that occured about 7 months ago, she didn't think she would ever feel that way about him ever again.

However today she felt a different kind of furious...

Today she was green...

Green with ENVY.

"Hey Case!" Emily, her BFF/neighbour, said cheerfully. She was about to open her locker when she noticed that her friend wasn't even listening to her. Casey was standing in front of her own opened locker as she glared at something down the hall, her eyes filled with rage. She was also slightly shaking and barely breathing.

"CASE!" Casey was finally pulled out of her trance when she felt her best friend shaking her. She glanced at Emily with shock written all over her face.

"Em! OhMyGod! What is your deal?"

"I was just trying to get you to STOP planning his murder." Emily explained as she took her books out of her locker. She knew Casey would never do such a thing, but she was worried that her friend would finally reach a breaking point when it came to her idiot of a boyfriend. Emily seriously could not see what Casey saw in him. Sure Emily used to be one of the many girls crushing on Derek, but that was until she met Casey, the best source to inside info on Derek himself.

"Ughh! I'm sorry Em, but you know how I get when he starts doing THAT! I mean I know its supposed to be all an act and everthing but I seriously sometimes feel that he just loves seeing me like this." Casey whined. She glanced over at her oh so popular boyfriend and sighed.

Then something happend that drove her over the edge, that filled with pure rage.

He looked up at her and smirked.

"UGHHH!!!" She growled. She slammed her locker shut and stormed off. Leaving a shocked Emily behind.

Emily looked at Derek and realized that he had completely missed Casey's reaction. Emily shook her head, closed her own locker and went to look for her best friend.

* * *

**:-D **


	2. An Act

**Disclaimer: ...It's MINE, all MINE!!!! HAHAHA... oh who am I kidding I do NOT own LWD WAHHH!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"I still don't know why you are with him Case, after the way he treats you?" Emily said matter-of-factly.

Casey has finally almost calmed down, and she and Emily were sitting in the crowded cafeteria, eating their lunch. Well Emily was eating, Casey was just picking at her own food. As calm as she was on the outside, she was still upset on the inside. She just couldn't get Derek out of her mind, not even for 5 minutes.

"I know, you're right. He acts like a jerk to me at school. It's just that at home, he is completely different, he's sweet and caring and NOT a jerk." She sighed. At that moment Casey couldn't help but think that even though Derek was like that at home, it just wasn't enough anymore.

"Well don't look now but the NOT-jerk is coming this way." Emily whispered as she rolled her eyes. Sure at first she was happy for Casey and Derek, Casey was so excited about the relationship that Emily couldn't help but feel excited as well. But now. She wanted punch him and make him realize how much he was hurting Casey.

"Hey Emily, klutzilla" Derek said as he came up to their table. "I have practice after school so if you want a ride, you'll have to wait for me."

Casey looked up at him, she was suddenly enraged again. He didn't seem to care the slightest that he upset her that morning.

"Emily will take me, right Em?" She looked over at her best friend. Emily hesitated.

"I would love to Case, but I have that dentist appointment which leaving for right after lunch, remember?" She hated not going along with Casey with this, especially since it had to do with Derek.

"So I guess you'll have to wait for me." Derek mentioned. Casey glared at him. Not that he noticed, again.

"Then I'll walk." She snapped at him. She got up and walked out of the cafeteria, Emily quickly following behind.

Derek just stood there, not sure what just happened he scratched his head. He was beyond confused now. Casey always waited for him while he was at practice, at least when Emily couldn't take her. He tried to think back to what could have gotten her so angry with him. At home that morning they were perfectly fine, they even got ready a little faster so they could 'spend some time together' before they had to leave for school. He was definitely going to ask about it later.

_____

"Case! Come on will you just tell me why you're so angry? Please?" Derek begged her for the 9th time already. He got home from practice and she hasn't said one word to him. He was glad the family was out so they wouldn't have to witness this. Even though they all knew about their relationship.

Casey just sat on the couch and looked blankly at the tv. She wasn't really watching it since she was way too mad to pay attention, but she still wanted to have the satisfaction of being able to watch something without Derek grabbing the remote from her. Not that he did that much since they started going out, but now he definitely wouldn't dare do anything to make her any angrier.

He finally kneeled on the floor beside Casey and grabbed her hand. She glared down at it but didn't say anything.

"Baby please," He begged. He placed his free hand under her chin to get her to look at him. She stared into his eyes, and momentarly, she softened. But barely 5 seconds later, she remembered that she was angry at him.

"NO!!" She violently shook her head and yanked her hand away from him. She stood from the couch and glared down at him.

"Case, I-" He started, but she cut him off.

"NO DEREK!! NO!!" She yelled. She was so mad at him that she couldn't take it anymore, hot tears poured down her cheeks. "I'm sick of whole act you've got going on! I can't stand it anymore!"

Derek stood up alarmed. "What act?"

Casey just looked at him. "You know what? At this point I don't even know anymore, I'm not sure if you're acting at school or here. But you are putting on an act somewhere and I'm SICK of it!"

"Baby what are you talking about?" He asked, still not sure what she meant. All he knew that it killed him to see her crying like this.

"What I mean is that at school, you act like a complete jerk and here you are very different. And to be honest, I don't know who you are anymore," Casey managed to choke out. "I used to think that you were acting like a jerk to throw people off so they wouldn't expect anything is different between us. But now I am not so sure."

"Casey, of course I am the real me here at home, when I'm with you. We made this plan to keep 'us' a secret so people won't judge us."

"No YOU made this plan, I just went along with it because I thought it would last only 2-3 months tops, so that our family and best friends could get used to 'us' first. But it's been 7 months Derek, and the only people that know about us is our family and Emily. You haven't even told Sam. SAM! YOU'RE BEST FRIEND!" Casey cried. She calmed down a bit and whispered. "I feel like you're ashamed of me." She willed herself not to cry anymore, but she couldn't stop the tears from falling furiously.

Derek walked over and tried to put his arms around her, but she pushed him away and glared at him.

"Casey baby, of course I'm not ashamed of you..." He whispered. She saw the hurt on his face, so she looked away.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU KEEPING THIS FROM EVERYONE?!?! WHY ARE YOU KEEPING THIS FROM YOUR OWN BEST FREIND?!?! She yelled, she was extremely frustrated. They suddenly heard a voice.

"Keeping what away from me?" They looked up to see Sam standing at the front door, he closed the door and walked over to them. He looked at Casey and saw that she was crying hysterically. "Casey what's wrong? What happened?"

She looked at Derek and then back at Sam. "You know what? It doesn't even matter anymore because it's OVER!" She spat the last word at Derek and ran up the stairs to her room.

* * *

**Oooohh DRAMA!! HAHA R&R. Please!!**


	3. Comfort of a Friend

**Disclaimer: PSHH. If I owned LWD, Dasey would be REAL!!!!! LOL**

* * *

"CASE! WAIT!" Derek yelled as he ran for the stairs, but Sam grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Dude, give her some space. I don't know what's going on but it seems serious." Sam said. He was worried about Casey, he wasn't sure what just happened, but he intended to find out. "What's going on man?"

Derek looked at his best friend. He suddenly felt extremely guilty. Not only for not trusting Sam, but also for hurting Casey so much. When he and Casey got together, he vowed he would never do anything to make her cry, and he obviously just broke that promise.

Derek shook his head and sighed as he sat down in his recliner. "Casey and I have been dating, and now I think it's over." Saying the words made it all so real, and he had to blink back the tears that were starting to well up in his eyes. Derek Venturi never cried, and he wasn't about to start now.

Sam's eyes were wide with shock. He started to ask a million questions. "Are you serious? How long? And what did you do so bad?"

"Yeah I'm serious, we've been together for 7 months and-"

"Wait, 7 months? That long? Why didn't you tell me?" Sam cut him off. Now it was starting to make sense, what Casey meant when she said that Derek was keeping something from him.

"I don't know Sam. I didn't think you would be able to understand. I mean you and Casey used to date, and I don't know how you feel about the whole step-sibling thing." Derek was rambling on. He wasn't really paying attention to the fact that he was talking to Sam. All he kept thinking about was Casey and how she was all alone, crying. "I have to go talk to her." He got up, only to be stopped by Sam again.

"No, she obviously doesn't want to speak to you right now. I'll go talk to her and get her to calm down," Sam suggested. "That way you two can talk calmy and rationally later." Derek looked at him skeptically but nodded. He sat back down as Sam made his way to Casey's room.

Derek sighed and put his face in his hands. He didn't know how, but he had to make this up to Casey. He wasn't going to lose her.

____

"Casey?" Sam knocked gently on her bedroom door. "Casey, its me Sam."

He heard a muffled "Come in" and gently opened the door. He walked in to see Casey laying face down on her bed, he heard soft whimpering. Suddenely she lifted her head and looked at him. She looked awful, her face was completely wet from her tears, her mascara was all the way down on her cheeks, and her hair was all over the place. She didn't care though, she sniffled as she sat up.

"Hey Sam, what are you doing here?" Case gave him a small smile.

Sam motioned to the bed. "Do you mind?" Casey shook her head. "Derek told me about you two." He said as he sat down.

Casey raised her eyebrows. "Oh, so NOW he's not ashamed to tell you," She grumbled. "Now that we broke up." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You don't really mean that do you? I mean it was one fight." Sam tried to reason with her, but all he got was a glare from her.

"He didn't tell you the whole story then. No Sam, it wasn't just ONE fight. This is not the first time that I talked to him about this. I BEGGED him for months to FINALLY tell you and everyone else at school about us, but he refused, he just kept making excuses and changing the subject. He also forgot to mention to you that part of the 'act' was for us to keep flirting with other people. But he took it too far. He keeps flirting with those blonde bimbos right in front of me. And he KNOWS I can see him. It's like he likes to see me upset." Casey vented. "I can't take it anymore." She sighed.

"You know what Derek is like, he always flirted with other girls, even when he was with Kendra." Sam told her.

"Yeah okay, but at the beginning of our relationship, he wouldn't even LOOK at another girl, let alone speak to one." Casey mentioned. "You remember what he was like, you even mentioned that he wasn't acting like himself. At the beginning, even though we tried to act like we hated each other at school, he would always sneak glances at me in the hall and during class. He would give me this look, that I knew was only for me. And he would leave little notes in my locker. I miss that" She sighed. "Then all of a sudden he stopped, and he started to be even meaner to me at school. I'm not even sure if he loves me."

"I'm sure he still loves you, even if he doesn't say it that often-"

"No, he's NEVER said it to me. Even after I told him I loved him. And before you say that that's what probably scared him off, I said it only about a month ago. And he started acting weird like 4 months into our relationship. Besides, if he even cared about me, then it would be him up here instead of you. No offence." She smiled.

"None taken. Anyways, he wanted to come here to talk to you, but I told him to give you some space, to let you calm down." Sam told her. "But it killed him to see you like that and to know that it was his fault." Casey looked up at him.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah. So please Case, don't do anything irrational. Talk to him, and hear what he has to say." Sam assured her as he stood up and walked over to the door. "I'll send him up here, alright?" Casey nodded. She watched as Sam left her room and she sighed heavily. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew that she had to figure it out fast. A few minutes later she a soft knock and then Derek walked into her room.

* * *

**Well??? What do you guys think she will do? R&R PLEASE! :)**


	4. Forever and Always

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but I don't ='(**

**

* * *

**

Derek stood by Casey's door, while she sat on her bed. Both of them quiet, neither knew if they should speak first or even what to say.

"I'm so-" "Look Ca-" They both spoke at the same time. They laughed nervously. Derek gestured for her to speak first.

"I'm sorry I kind of overreacted..." Casey spoke quietly. She looked down as if she were embarrased of her behaviour. She looks so sad and torn. It broke Derek's heart to see her like that.

"No Casey, you don't have to apologize. I was an ass. I should have told Sam about us. I was stupid and idiotic and I'm sorry." He sat down on the bed with her and looked into her eyes. "And I'm sorry for excessively flirting with other girls in front of you. I didn't mean to make you so upset. Will you please forgive me?" He begged, and Casey could tell that he was truly sorry.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. "I guess." She pulled back to look at him, and he instantly captured her lips with his. He kissed her softly but suddenly Casey deepened the kiss and Derek could feel her slightly opening her mouth. Before she could beg him for entrance, she felt his tongue gently caress hers. Casey started running her hands through Derek's soft but messy hair as he pulled her closer to him and she instinctively moaned against his lips. They eventually pulled apart for air. Breathing heavily, Derek hugged her. She sighed and gently pulled back, she looked into his eyes and grinned.

"I'm so glad that you decided to give me another chance Casey." Derek smiled at her.

"Me too. And I can't wait to see everyone's face at school tomorrow when they find out about us." She sighed happily as she hugged him again.

Derek started laughing as he hugged her back. "Good one Case."

She pulled back to look at him. "What?"

"Well I don't think we're ready for the whole school to know yet. I mean Sam knows, and I promise I won't flirt with other girls in front of you. I mean that's what you wanted." He told her. She frowned and got off of his lap. She started to pace around her room. Derek looked at her with a confused expression. "What's wrong?"

Casey stopped pacing and glared at him. "What's wrong? What's wrong is that you completely missed my point. Tell me, why are you so ashamed of me?" She asked.

"Baby I'm not ashamed of you. Why would you think that?"

"Well clearly you are. We have been together for 7 months now Derek, I think that makes us more than ready for others to know about us. I want to be able to hold my boyfriend's hand at school, I want to be able to kiss my boyfriend before we go to class. And I DON'T want to hear about you flirting with every girl that you see." She told him. She was getting angrier with every word , but she was still able to remain calm. "I WANT people to know about us."

"But they'll judge-" He started only to be cut off by Casey

"I DON'T CARE!! I don't give a shit about what other people think about me, about _us. _You are way more important to me than my reputation." She stressed, extremely frustrated. "Now I need you to tell me if you feel the same about me. Do I mean more to you than your reputation?"

Derek stayed quiet, unsure of what to say.

Casey took a deep breath. "I see. I know all I need to know now." She walked over to her bedroom door and opened it. "I want you to leave." She choked out. Her voice thick with emotion.

Derek looked back up at her, shocked. "What? Why are you talking like that."

"I can't deal with this anymore, I can tell that giving you a second chance was a mistake. Please go." Casey whispered, not looking directly at him.

"Case-"

"JUST GO!!" She yelled. Hurt flickered across his face as he got off the bed and walked out of her room. He suddenly turned, but before he could say anything, Casey slammed the door in his face. She sighed heavily as she threw herself onto the bed, and for the second time that day, she sobbed into her pillow.

She cried until she fell asleep.

____

It was 1 am when Casey finally woke up.

She noticed that someone, most likely her mom, had left her some food on her desk since she had completely missed dinner. She felt her stomach grumble, but she was way too upset to eat so she just went downstairs quietly to get a glass of water. When she came back up, she momentarily stopped in front of Derek's room. She quickly lifted her hand into a fist and was about to knock, but just as fast she dropped her hand and went back to her room. As she laid down on her bed, she thought about what happened that day. Then she thought back to the day she and Derek finally gave into their feelings and became a couple...

_It has been about a month since Derek had kissed her for the first time and told her that he had feelings for her. Even though she loved every moment of it, she knew it was terribly wrong so she made sure it never happened again. But she couldn't stop thinking about it, as wrong as it was, it felt like the best thing ever. She was sitting on her bed one morning just thinking about Derek(for the millionth time since the kiss) when she heard a knock on her door. _

_"Come in." She called. She looked up to see Lizzie walk into her room._

_"Hey Casey," Lizzie as she sat down on the bed. "Whats up? You seemed really quiet during breakfast today, and well most days for the past month."_

_Casey looked at Lizzie, she knew she could trust her sister with anything. "Well," She bagan nervously. "About a month ago, Derek and I kissed. And even though it was wrong, I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop thinking about _him_." She looked at Lizzie anxiously._

_If Lizzie was shocked about what her sister had just told her, she hid it well. "Okay, so what are you going to do now? Does he have feelings for you?" She asked. Casey nodded. "Okay well then, more importantly, do you have feelings for him?" _

_"No." Casey said quickly. "Maybe." Lizzie raised her eyebrows. "Yes. Very much so." Casey sighed as she admitted. "But it's wrong, he's my step-brother." _

_"Yeah, emphasis on the_ step_. Casey, it's not like you two grew up together. And I can see that you never thought of each other as siblings. It wouldn't be wrong if you two got together." Lizzie assuered her. "Besides, it might actually be good for all of us, maybe finally you two would stop fighting so much." She smiled. Casey laughed._

_"That's true." She sighed. "Okay, I'll go talk to him. Thanks Liz." Still smiling, Lizzie nodded as she got off the bed and left Casey's room. Casey sighed and did the same. _

_She went to Derek's room and knocked softly. _

_Derek opened the door and before he could say anything, he felt her lips crashing to his. He pulled her close and closed the door, all of a sudden she felt that she was being pushed gently onto his bed. Derek pulled away from her lips only to trail light kisses along her jaw line down to her neck. Casey moaned softly as she felt him gently sucking on her neck. She buried her hands in his hair as she started breathing heavily. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. __They both smiled at each other as Derek got off of her and sat beside her. _

_Casey sat up and sighed. "So..." She began. "What does this mean?"_

_"You tell me." He said as he took her hand. "Do you want this to happen? Do you want _us _to happen?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes, holding his breath._

_"I do, very much." Casey said as she smiled up at him. Derek let out a breath and hugged her tightly. _

_"So this is it from now on," She said. "You and me." He pulled back and looked at her seriously._

_"Forever and always." And she believed him..._

Casey took a long and shaky breath. She closed her eyes, willing herself to fall asleep as she started to cry.

* * *

**So this chapter was a little bit longer than the previous ones. I'm not sure yet if I will continue with making the next chapters as long or shorter. We'll see.**

**R&R PLEASE:)**


	5. His Girl

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own LWD... Yeah I know, I suck ;)**

**

* * *

**The next morning, Derek woke up with a throbbing head ache. He pulled out his cell phone to see what time it was, _10:13am_, it was really early for a Saturday. He contemplated going back to sleep, but he wasn't sleepy anymore, which was strange because he barely slept the night before. He had an awful night, he kept thinking about Casey and their break up, and hearing her crying in the next room didn't help one bit. As much as he wanted to stay in bed all day, it made him way more depressed than he already was. He got out of bed, put on some clothes and went to the bathroom to wash up. As soon as he walked out of his room, he bumped into someone. Derek closed his eyes and hoped to God that it wasn't Casey.

"Jeesh bro, what is wrong with you?" He heard his younger brother ask. Derek opened his eyes and looked down. Frowning, he shoved Edwin out of the way.

"Leave me alone Ed." He said as he made his way to the bathroom, thankfully it was unoccupied.

After he washed his face and teeth, Derek went downstairs for breakfast. He was almost at the bottom of the stairs when he heard Nora ask someone something. It must have been something about him because he heard Edwin mutter, "Yeah the evil Derek is."

"I heard that Ed, and I fully resent that." Derek called as he walked into the kitchen. He stopped suddenly when he saw Casey standing by the fridge drinking a glass of orange juice. She looked at him for about a second before quickly looking away and moving away from the fridge. Derek sighed. He sat down at the island and looked down quietly.

Nora looked at him curiously. "Don't you want any breakfast?"

"No I'm not up to eating this morning." Derek replied.

"Uhh, alright," She looked around at everone else. "so what is everyone's plan for today?"

"I'm going over to Linda's."

"I'm going skating with Dimi and his mom."

"I'm going to Teddy's."

Casey looked right at Derek and said, "I'm going to the mall with Emily and then we're going back to her place for a girl's night in, I might be staying over tonight."

He stared at her before saying, "I'm going to Sam's to play video games and then we're going to the movie's with Ralph."

"Don't you two have some big date planned for tonight?" Gearge asked casually.

"No we don't" Casey glared at Derek before going upstairs to get ready.

"I'm leaving." Derek muttered and walked out of the kitchen. George and Nora exchanged a knowing glance, and George went to talk to Derek.

But before George could say anything Derek called without turning around. "I don't want to talk!" And with that he left, slamming the door as he did. Once he got into his car, he pulled something out of his jacket pocket. It was two tickets to the Valentine's Day dance next week, he was going to surprise Casey with them and their relationship would finally be revealed to the whole school. But now, since they were over, he didn't see the point anymore. He shoved them back into his pocket and pulled out of the driveway.

_____

Upstairs, Casey sighed as she watched Derek drive away. She suddenly heard a knock and turned away from the window.

"Hey sweetie." Her mom said cheerfully as she walked in.

"Mom, I _really_ don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, well if you change your mind, you know I'm always here." Casey nodded and gave her mom a hug. Once her mom was out the door, Casey sighed and went to get ready.

An hour and a half later, Emily and Casey were walking around the mall.

"Case, what is wrong with you?" Emily asked when Casey refused yet another store. Casey was not herself,and Emily was worried.

"What? Oh uhh n-nothing is wrong." Emily raised her eyebrows. "Okay fine. Everything is wrong. I broke up with Derek yesterday."

Emily's eyes were wide with shock. "What?!? You did? Why?"

"I'm just sick of keeping our relationship a secret, and Derek is too worried about his reputation to hurt it."

"Well finally, it took you long enough to realize what a douche he is." Emily said.

Casey glared at her best friend. "Em."

"Too soon?"

"You think?"

_____

"Dude, just tell her the truth. Tell her you were planning to show everyone at the dance that you were together." Sam tried to convince his best friend for what seemed like the millionth time. "She'll take you back."

Sam and Derek were waiting for Ralph to come so they could go to the movie's. The two of them have been playing Babe Raider all morning.

"You didn't see the look on her face when she thought my reputation was more important to me than her." Derek said.

"You should have told her right away." Sam pointed out.

"You think?"

_____

The next day, Casey got home at around 11am. When she walked in she found Derek sitting in his chair watching tv. She looked around and realized that no one else was home.

As if reading her mind, Derek said "They went out for breakfast" without taking his eyes off of the television. Casey looked at him.

"Okay." She said before going upstairs. Derek sighed as he watched her walk up the stairs. He wanted to hug her and kiss her. He loved her more than his own life and he was planning on telling her on Valentine's Day. Derek had the perfect present for her. He also had the whole day planned out and at the end of it, he would take her to the dance. He would walk in with his arm around her and everyone would know that she was _his _girl. But now it was too late.

Or was it?

It suddenly hit him, he couldn't just let her go wothout a fight. He would ask her to the dance and he was going to make her see that he wasn't ashamed of her.

* * *

**So here it is. I wanted to show you what Derek _really_ felt. R&R please :)**

**Oh and... HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!! ...even though I hate this holiday :P**


	6. Moving On

**Disclaimer: So I don't own LWD, sue me. :P**

**

* * *

**

"Derek, chill. You already know that she has a thing for you." Ralph told Derek for the millionth time. Ralph wasn't at all surprised that Derek and Casey have been dating. For someone as clueless as him, he knew that they had chemistry from the very beginning.

Derek was about to ask Casey to the dance, and he was freaking out. Very un-Derek like. Derek glared at Ralph.

"What he means is, you already know that she loves you. She put up with you for 7 months, and she told you." Sam said. "Just walk up to her and ask her." Derek nodded, he needed to calm down.

He saw Casey walking up to her locker, now was his chance. He almost reached her when Max Miller walked up to her and started talking to her.

"Hey Casey, I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me on Saturday?" Derek froze. Max was asking _his_ Casey to the dance? Derek's blood started to boil.

"Sure Max, I would love to go to the dance with you." She smiled.

After Max left her alone, Casey turned, only to see Derek watching her with a pained expression. He suddenly turned angry and glared at her. Casey was about to say something when he stormed off.

"Oh shit." She muttered to herself. She felt extremely guilty for hurting him like that, but suddenly her guilt went away and she realized that he hurt her way more and that she had every right to move on from him. And if that meant going to the dance with someone else, then that's what she would do.

Derek walked into the cafeteria and sat down angrily. Sam and Ralph looked at him. "I'm assuming she said no?" Sam asked.

Derek took a deep breath and replied, "I didn't get a chance to ask her. _Max _asked her before I got a chance." He sneered.

"So what did Casey say to him?" Ralph asked cluelessly. Derek and Sam glared at him. "Oh. That's rough dude."

Derek was about to say something when he got an idea. He saw his ex-girlfriend Kendra sitting at the next table. Even though they broke up, they still remained friends. He got up and walked over to her table.

"Hey Kendra"

Kendra looked up and smiled. "Hey Derek."

"Listen I was wondering if you could do me a favour." He said as he sat down. "I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me."

"Oh Der-Bear," He cringed, he _hated_ that name. "we broke up almost a year ago, and I'm afraid to tell you that I'm over you and-"

Derek cut her off. "I meant as frriends." Kendra smiled at him. "Actually, the biggest reason I'm asking you is to help me make someone jealous." He mentioned.

"Ooh, so who is this mystery girl?"

Derek hesitated for a minute before whispering, "Casey."

"You and Casey?!"

"Sshh" Derek freaked. He sighed and told her everything. From the beginning of their relationship, all the way to their break up.

"That's rough." Kendra repeated Ralph's exact words when Derek finished telling her the story.

"So will you help me?" Derek asked hopefully.

"Of course I will Der-Bear, anything to help you and Casey get back together. You know, I always suspected you and Casey had some sort of chemistry." She smiled. Derek stared at her with a shocked expression before lettting out a breath of relief. _This just might work,_ he thought to himself. In the corner of his eye he could see Casey leaving the cafeteria in a rush.

_____

"OhMyGod Em! Derek just asked Kendra to the dance, _Kendra_! How could he do that?" Casey said as soon as she reached Emily's locker.

"Case! Calm down. I don't know why you're so upset, I mean you just agreed to go with Max. And from what you told me, Derek was _pissed._ I hate to say it but you don't really have the right to get mad at him for this." Emily said.

"You're right Em." Casey admitted as they started walking to their next class.

"Oh, did you hear? Nate Baustis is having a party this Friday." Emily said excitedly.

"Umm, that's great and everything but we weren't exactly invited." Casey pointed out.

"Oh but we were." Casey looked at her, confused. "Nate talked to me before you came freaking out about Derek. He told me that you and I should come to his party."

"I don't know. Knowing my luck, Derek will be there too."

"Oh come on Case! What better way to show him that you're moving on is than to flirt and dance with cute guys at the party."

Casey thought for a second before saying, "Okay."

Emily was extremely excited, she started rambling on about how they should go shopping and get ready together before the party.

_____

"Are you guys going to Nate's party this Friday?" Sam asked Derek and Ralph as they walked to class after lunch.

"Well duhh I'm gonna be there!" Ralph exclaimed. Sam and Ralph both looked at Derek and waited for his answer.

Derek went to every party, he was _the_ guy that _always_ showed up. However, this time he didn't know if he felt up for it.

"I don't know, I don't really want to." He told them. Ralph just stared at him, shocked.

"I heard Casey is going." Sam mentioned casually. Derek stopped walking.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Sam nodded. "Then I uhh guess I could make it, you know for a little while." Sam laughed.

"Dude you are so whipped." Ralph just said.

Derek just glared at his friends.

* * *

**So here it is. :) R&R please...**


	7. Breaking Down

**This chapter was extremely difficult because I had MAJOR writer's block. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own LWD... :(**

* * *

For Derek, the week seemed to drag along really really slowly. He figured it was because this was the first week in a long time he didn't have Casey to come home to. She avoided him like the plague. She caught a ride with Emily to and from school all week and she didn't say one word to him. Casey was glad that the whole family didn't pressure them into speaking or anything, Derek not so much. He wanted a chance to speak to her about everything. Although he _was_ still pissed at her for agreeing to go to the dance with someone else so quickly after their break-up. As badly as Derek wanted to speak to Casey, he knew she deserved the space after how much he hurt her.

And Casey was hurting badly. Even though she tried her hardest not to show it, everyone, including Derek, saw it. Everyone was treating her as if she were a delicate porcelain doll, and after 5 days of it, she was sick of it.

"Will everyone stop treating me as if I'm sick or something?!" She finally burst on Friday morning. "Yes, I'm upset about this whole thing. Very upset. But I'm not dying." She looked around at her whole family, minus Derek who left ealry to school for hockey practice.

"Sorry Casey." Everyone muttered. Casey rolled her eyes and left the kitchen.

"Casey! Wait a second!" Nora called after her. Casey turned around and looked at her mother. "Will you babysit tomorrow evening? George is taking me to dinner." Casey cringed, she knew that if she and Derek didn't break up, _they_ would be doing something romantic for Valentine's Day.

Casey was about to say yes when she remembered that she had plans after all. "I can't, I'm going to the dance tomorrow night."

"But it's a Valentine's Day dance, you don't have a boyfriend." Edwin mentioned. Everyone glared at him and he immediately regretted saying that.

"As it happens, someone asked me. And his name is Max." Casey responded.

She was about to leave for school when she heard Edwin say, "Don't you uhh think it's a bit early to be going out with someone else?"

Casey was suddenly very angry. She glared at Edwin. "Look, your brother broke my heart. I have every right to move on."

"Well it looks like you're trying to get him jealous." Edwin muttered. Once again everyone glared at him, it honestly seemed as if he had a death wish.

"I'm just _trying _to move on! Will everyone _please_ try to understand that!?!" She yelled. And with that, Casey walked out of the house. Once she got out, she leaned against the door and started crying.

"Casey?" It was Emily, probably ready to head to school. She walked over the Venturi-McDonald porch and saw that Casey was crying. "OhMyGod! Casey what happened?" She asked as she knelt down beside her best friend.

Casey looked up at Emily through her tears. "I'm just sick of trying to act like I'm fine. I'm sick of hurting like this." She choked out. Emily didn't know what to say, so she just hugged her.

After a few moments, Emily said they had to leave or they would be late. She and Casey got up and walked over to Emily's car. They drove in silence, Emily knew that Casey needed some time to calm down.

Casey was miserable all day. She only spoke when spoken to. It was like Casey's presence wasn't there. Emily was worried. She decided to speak to Sam, she didn't know what that would help, but she knew that Sam would be able to give her some good advice.

She found him sitting by his locker during his spare. _Good,_ She thought, Derek wouldn't be around. It was hard being able to talk to Sam without Derek hearing.

"Hey Sam." Emily said as she sat down beside him. Sam looked at her smiled.

"Hey Em. What's up?"

"Nothing great. I'm worried about Casey." Sam scrunched his eyebrows together as he looked at her, confused. "She's really upset, she's not even acting like herself." Emily sighed.

"Well, she and Derek did break up recently. But she seemed fine during the past few days."

"That's just it, she was acting fine to make it seem like she was over it. But this morning she broke down. She said that she was sick of _acting_ like she was fine. And that she didn't want to hurt anymore. She's clearly taking this break up far worse than she was letting on. I'm _really_ worried about her." She looked down, upset.

Sam thought for a moment. "Well, Derek isn't taking it lightly either. Of course he hasn't broken down. Yet. But he does have a plan to get her back."

Emily's head shot up to look at him. "What do you mean 'a plan to get her back'? All I meant is that I don't know how to get her to move on. Derek doesn't deserve her anymore, he proved that when he broke her heart." Emily raged.

"Em! Calm down. Derek was going to surprise her by taking her to the dance tomorrow and _that's_ how he was going to announce to the whole school that they were together. But then they broke up." Sam mentioned.

"Okay then why didn't he tell her? Instead he went and asked his ex girlfriend to be his date."

"He was going to ask her but before he got the chance, Max asked her."

"Ohh" Emily frowned. "Okay, so what is his brilliant plan? And does he even love her?"

"Of course I love her." They both turned to see Derek walking up to them. Derek was scowling at Sam.

"Hey! I was just trying to calm her down. She's very worried about Casey." Sam raised his arms defensively.

"Why what happened?" Derek was suddenly worried. He looked at Emily anxiously.

"She uhh broke down this morning. Apperantly some people were 'attacking' her for going to the dance with someone else." Emily explained.

"You didn't mention that. Who was it?" Sam looked at her.

Emily glanced up at Derek before whispering, "Edwin."

Derek cursed under his breath before muttering, "He's dead" and then he stormed off. Emily looked at Sam worriedly.

"He doesn't mean that." Sam assured her. "Of course he _is _going to talk to him, but he won't hurt him. Much."

"Shit." Emily muttered. They were silent for a moment. "You still didn't tell me what his plan is." Emily pointed out, waiting.


	8. Need You Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or the songs used in this chapter :(**

**

* * *

**  
"Casey, are you sure you're up for this?" Emily asked for the millionth time. They were in Emily's car, dressed up, heading to the party. Even though Casey's mood has lifted once they got to the mall, Emily was still worried about her. As much as she wanted to go, she didn't want to force her best friend into going.

"Em! I'm fine!" Casey said cheerfully. Sure she was still hurting inside, it would take alot for it to stop, but she was genuinely excited about the party. The only time her heart clenched was when she was reminded that Derek would be there as well. So she decided to put aside those thoughts for the night, or atleast until she was forced to see Derek. And she was not stupid enough to think that that wouldn't happen.

Casey leaned forward and turned up the music as she started singing along to the song. Emily looked at her before joining in.

"Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up, tonight I'ma fight, till we see the sunlight..."

____

Casey was having a miserable time, the only good thing about the party was that she barely saw Derek. And she was glad for it. Maybe. She suddenly heard a familiar song. She felt her heart clench as she listened to _their_ song...

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

Little did Casey know, that on the other side of the house, Derek's heart was doing the exact same thing. He chugged his drink and took another one as he remembered about their first dance as a couple. It was to this song...

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Casey couldn't take it anymore. Before she could let herself break down, she went from room to room searching for Emily so they could go home...

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time _

Derek was getting more and more drunk. He kept glancing at the doorway, fantasizing about Casey rushing in and running into his arms...

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

As Casey looked for Emily, she passed the table with the alcohol. She stopped suddenly, poured herself a drink and drank it before getting another one...

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin at all_

Suddenly, Casey walked into the room. Derek half expected her to run into his arms, just like he had just fantasized. Casey however stood frozen as her gaze locked with his...

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

They both just stood there, staring at each other from across the room as they let the words of their song sink in. Their hearts ached as they were overwhelmed by the memories of their relationship...

_I just need you now  
Ooo, baby, I need you now_

A few moments after the song ended, Casey broke their connection and ran out of the room. Derek shook his head and sighed. For a moment, he actually thought, or just hoped, that he would have Casey back. Tonight.

_____

Casey ran outside and finally broke down. A few minutes later, she felt two familiar, strong arms wrap around her. She knew that she should push him away, but she didn't have the energy for it. It felt good to have him hold her like that. She turned her body around only to cry into Derek's chest.

She finally calmed down and looked up at him through tearful eyes. He brushed away her tears with his hands and without thinking leaned forward to kiss her. She let it happen for a few seconds before she finally pushed him away.

"No! You can't just kiss me and expect it all to be better!" Casey cried. Before he had a chance to respond, she went back inside.

_Damnit_, he thought as he ran his hand though his hair. He knew that kissing her was very wrong at this time. She was fine with him just comforting her and he just _had_ to ruin it. He cursed himself before going back inside.

The party was not what either of them expected.

Well, Derek didn't know _what_ to expect, but he had an awful time. He kept thinking about Casey and their little confrontation. He kept thinking about how he screwed everything up. But he knew that he would make everything better at the dance. He loved her and he wasn't about to let her go without her knowing that.

Casey was miserable. She thought that she would have a good time at the party and maybe be able to forget about Derek if at least for one night. But this party put more thoughts into her head and made her question why he suddenly wasn't too embarassed to hug and kiss her out in the open like that. All she knew was that she was_ very _confused.

* * *

**So here it is. I had so much fun with this chapter, even if when I wrote it the first time it was erased:P But I love this song sooo much and I just HAD to write it into the story. Yes, I wrote this chapter just for the song :P **

**The songs I used in this chapter are: **

**"Tik Tok" by Ke$ha (Casey and Emily were singing it in the car)**

**&**

**"Need You Now" by Lady Antabellum (Derek and Casey's song:)**

**R&R please...**


	9. Kissing You

**I am soOoOo sorry that this took so long, I had SEVERE writer's block. **

**Thank you all soOoOo much for the great reviews!! They give me such a..a warm feeling inside :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own LWD... Yeah I know, I suck ;) I also don't own the song and movie mentioned in this chapter :(**

* * *

The morning of the dance was brutal for Casey and Derek. Casey was in a terrible mood and did not even feel like even _thinking_ about going to the dance. Derek was extremely hung over and he felt worse when the memories of the night before came rushing back to him.

They were both also upset because it was Valentine's Day and they weren't with the one they love. Of course Derek was never super excited about this day, but he had been excited about having to experience it with Casey.

_____

When Derek walked into the kitchen for breakfast, Edwin and Lizzie were already there. He looked at Lizzie without acknowledging Edwin.

"Morning Lizzie." He said as he opened the fridge. He pulled a carton of milk out, grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal, and sat down at the island.

"Uhh, morning Derek." Lizzie looked at him and then at Edwin. Edwin was picking at his cereal and he looked...ashamed. "What's going on with you two?" She asked, confused. Neither of them said anything. Edwin just looked at Derek hesitantly and then back down. Derek finished his cereal and left the kitchen.

When she heard the front door slam, Lizzie said, "Edwin, what is up?"

Edwin sighed. "Derek is pissed at me for what I said to Casey yesterday morning."

Just then Casey came into the kitchen, she obviously heard what Edwin had told Lizzie because she said, "What? How does he know? He wasn't even in the house when that happened." She looked at Edwin apologetically, she knew very well what Derek was like when someone even _looked _at her the wrong way.

"I don't know. But he isn't speaking to me." Edwin looked at Casey guiltily. "I'm really sorry. You have every right to move on." Casey smiled at him and nodded. She didn't want to stay mad at him for something so trivial, she had too much on her mind already. Casey grabbed a banana from the counter and went upstairs to get ready before going to Emily. They were going to spend the whole getting ready for the dance before Max and Sam would pick them up.

Surprisingly enough, Casey had a really good time getting ready for the dance with Emily. They had gotten mani's and pedi's, and they went to get their hair done proffesionally. It was an all around fun girl's day.

However, once they left Emily's house with Max and Sam, Casey couldn't help but feel dissapointed. Of course, Casy knew that if she and Derek were still together, then she wouldn't be going to the dance at all, but she was still sad that she wasn't with Derek at that very moment.

_____

Derek was in the school gym, where the dance was being held, with Kendra. He kept glancing at the door to see when Casey would walk in. And once she did, his heart stopped. She looked absolutely breath taking. She wore a simple black strapless dress and red pumps. Her hair was fully up leaving her shoulders bare and she had light make-up on aside from the blood red lipstick.

Casey looked at Derek and their gazes locked. After a few minutes, Max asked her to dance and she was forced to look away from Derek. Derek's hands clenched into fists as he watched his Casey dance with the football freak. He turned to Kendra, who saw what happened, and pulled her to the dance floor. As they started dancing, Derek could see from the corner of his eye that Casey was looking at them. Well, more like glaring at Kendra. When she looked away, Derek glared at Max. This exchange went on for about 2 or 3 songs.

Kendra finally sighed and said, "Okay, this is getting ridiculous. _When _are you going to do something?"

Derek looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

Kendra rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't know, like, _finally_ execute your plan."

"I told you, at the end of the dance."

"You are seriously going to drive the poor girl insane if you're going to make her wait all evening."

"Can we just change the subject for now? Please?"

After a while, Max led Casey to their table and went to get them both a drink. She saw Emily standing by the door, so she went to join her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Emily asked as Casey walked up.

"Not much." Casey replied as she looked at the dancing couples. She spotted Derek and Kendra and sadly stared at them. They were laughing and having a good time. She and Emily stood there for a while before Casey started to get really upset. It killed her to watch him with another girl.

"You know what Em?" She said as she felt herself start to cry. "I can't do this, I'm gonna go home."

"What? Maybe-" Emily started but Casey cut her off.

"Tell Max that I wasn't feeling very well. I'm gonna go to the bathroom first and then I'm going to get my stuff and go." She said as she left the gym. Emily started panicking. She ran across the dance floor to where Derek and Kendra were dancing.

"Derek! Casey is leaving! You have to do it NOW!"

Derek looked at her, alarmed. "What do you mean she's leaving?"

"I mean she got really upset and told me she was going home."

"Where is she? Is she gone?"

"Not yet. She went to bathroom, but she'll be back to get her stuff. So you still have some time." Emily said quickly. "GO!" She and Kendra yelled when he didn't budge. He suddenly panicked and ran for the stage. Emily and Kendra ran towards the door.

On stage, Derek grabbed the microphone and waited for Casey to walk back in. He could see Sam ready to change the song. They were both staring at the door.

As soon as Casey walked in, Emily and Kendra quickly shut the door so that she couldn't leave. Suddenly the song changed to 'Kissing You' by Des'ree. Casey loved that song because it was from one of her favourite movies, _Shakespeare's_ _Romeo and Juliet_.

As the song filled the room, everyone's attention was focused on Derek. Casey suddenly looked up at the stage when she heard Derek, "Casey! Casey please, before you go please listen to me." Casey looked towards the door only to see Emily and Kendra standing infront of it, smiling.

"Look, I know that I have been the biggest jerk in the world," Derek said into the microphone. "but... I love you. That's right people, I love Casey MacDonald! And I'm not ashamed of it! I'm really not Case, I never was. And I'm not only saying it because I don't want to lose you, but I have loved you ever since I met you, I was just afraid to acknowledge it. And then you told me how you felt, and I just wanted to make it special.

"And then you broke up me- That's right, I Derek Venturi am admitting to being dumped. It killed me to be apart from you Casey. You are amazing, and smart and beautiful. I love you. Please take me back." He said as he walked off the stage, towards a crying Casey. "Please?"

Casey looked into Derek's eyes and just nodded, unable to say anything. But for Derek, that was enough. Not caring about his no-PDA rule, he grabbed her and captured her lips with his. Casey wrapped her arms around Derek's neck as she kissed him back. Suddenly, they heard the room errupt in an appluase. They broke away, and laughed as they looked around. After a few moments, everyone re-coupled and started dancing.

As Derek and Casey danced, she looked at him with a bright smile on her face. The sight made his heart burst from happiness.

"I have something for you." Derek took out rectangular box out of his pocket and gave it to Casey. Casey looked at him before opening it.

"OhMyGoodness! You got me tickets to the ballet?" She exclaimed, extremely excited. Derek laughed at her reaction.

"There's something else under the tickets."

Casey lifted the tickets and gasped. Inside, was a beautiful white gold, heart shaped locket. Casey lifted the locket and opened it, there was a picture on one side. In it, Derek was hugging Casey from behind and he was holding both of her hands in his and crisscrossing their arms against her stomach. He had his chin on her shoulder and their were both smiling brightly while looking at the camera. On the other side of the locket, something was engraved, 'Ti Amo'.

"It's beautiful..." Casey said softly as she hugged him.

Derek sighed and hugged her back, he knew that he wanted to stay like this forever.

* * *

**Well here you go:P This is the second last chapter. I hope you liked it. I had soOoOo much fun writing it. And for those of you who don't know, 'Ti Amo' is Italian for 'I Love You'. **

**R&R please...**

**And let me know if I should write a sequel. **


	10. Epilogue

**Don't hate me... I'm so sorry for taking too long.**

**If you want to see Casey's outfit for the dance, and the locket that Derek gave her, I posted them on my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD...sadly :(**

**

* * *

**

_16 months later_

Derek stared down at the piece of paper in shock...

_Dear Mr. Venturi,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the University of British Columbia, completed with a full hockey scholarship._

" De-rek! It's time to go!" Derek was jolted from his daze when he heard Casey, his girlfriend of almost two years, call him from downstairs. He shoved the letter into his desk drawer and walked out of his room. He made his way downstairs and noticed Casey standing by the door alone, he figured everyone must have already left.

"Chill babe," Derek said as he grabbed his leather jacket and slipped it on. "What does it matter if we're a little late?"

"De-rek. We're only graduating ONCE." Casey replied as she walked up to him to fix his tie. He hated wearing the things, but Casey had insisted on it, and she was already freaking out enough. What with being Valedictorian and all. Once she was sure his tie was straight enough, she started to walk away from him, only to have him pull her into a hug. Casey instantly relaxed into her boyfriends chest.

______

That night, while everyone was sleeping, Derek could not fall asleep. He kept thinking about the letter he had recieved that morning. No one knew about it, and Derek wanted to keep it that way. Atleast for now.

"British Columbia." He whispered to himself. "Full scholarship."

Derek didn't know what to do, before he got the letter, he was set. Him and Casey have both been accepted to the University of Toronto. However, there, he didn't have a scholarship. And really, in his heart, his number one choice had been UBC. So since he got in. He should go.

Right?

* * *

**So here is the ending of this story. Hope you liked it.**

**There WILL be a sequel. Soon. I promise. **

**R&R**


	11. Sequel

**Sequel is up. It is called 'Something Missed'. Enjoy**


End file.
